cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/I Wanna be the Cuphead: Just Deal with the Dancing Devil
Welcome to I Wanna be the Cuphead: Just Deal with the Dancing Devil! This is like Cuphead, but combined with IWBTG and BATIM, with a whole lot of crossovers! Also, RaG levels aren't available for now. Levels marked with an asterisk (*) are shmup bosses. Playable Characters Cuphead The Kid Bendy (can be unlocked by beating him in The Dancing Devil) Mugman (can be unlocked by completing Normal Mode) BubBub (can be bought from the Store of Secrets) Nessy (can be bought from the Store of Secrets) Four (can be unlocked by beating him in The Battle for BFDI) TSRI2 (can be unlocked by defeating TSRITW IRL) =Normal Mode= Starting Cutscene Chapter One: The "Cliché" Grassy Plains The Root Pack in Botanic Panic Goopy la Grande in Ruse of an Ooze Ribby and Croaks in Clip Joint Calamity Cagney Carnation in Floral Fury Hilda Berg in Threatenin' Zeppelin* In-Between Chapter One and a Half Bendy in The Dancing Demon Chapter Two: The Carnival of Chaos Baroness von Bon Bon in Sugarland Shimmy Djimmi the Great in Pyramid Peril* Grim Matchstick in Fiery Frolic Wally Warbles in Aviary Action* Beppi the Clown in Carnival Kerfuffle In-Between Chapter Two and a Half Loomy in Illuminanan Confirmed! Chapter Three: How Did This Happen? Rumor Honeybottoms in Honeycomb Herald Werner Werman in Murine Corps Dr. Kahl in Junkyard Jive* Captain Brineybeard in Shootin' and Lootin' '' '''Cala Maria' in High Seas Hi-Jinx* Sally Stageplay in Dramatic Fanatic The Phantom Express in Railroad Wrath In-Between Chapter Three and a Half Sketchbook in Get Creative! Chapter Four: The Devil's Casino King Dice in All Bets are Off! The Devil in One Hell of a Time Ending Cutscene (or is it?) In-Between Chapter Four and a Half Chip and Oreo in Misfortune Cookies Chapter Five: Bloonbustin' Monkey in Decisive Dilemma Dimension Road Killer in CHICKEN!* Blitzy in Bingo Boss Holiver in Wendithap'n? Jack Inthebox in YOU DON'T KNOW JACK!!! =Plot Twist Mode= Starting Cutscene Chapter I: Not What It Seems Starch-Lord in Starch Wars The Tomb Trio in Grave Danger Grass Knuckles and The Smash in Can't See Me The Flowerpuff Girls in Bloom and Doom Meester and Midnight in Books on a Blimp* Chapter II: Carny Catastrophe Impfinity in Candy Witch Imp Saga The Great Zucchini in Presto Change-o!* Captain Combustible in It Burns Burns Burns! Tony the Talking Clock in A Journey through Time* Beppi 2.0 in Carnival Kerfuffle Again Chapter III: Doomageddon Shrignold in Pesky Bee! Cat Army in Crash Arena Turbo Stars Dr. Undergear in Nuts and Bolts!* Captains Deadbeard and Flameface in Pirate's Unlife for Me! Neptuna in Mirrored Match* Sally Stageplay 2.0 in Dramatic Fanatic: The Sequel Asdf Express in I Like Trains! Chapter IV: TSRITW's User Page Plucky Clover in Feelin' Plucky, Punk? TSRITW in Quadrilateral Catastrophe Chapter V: Boss Blitz Porkrind in Potion Power! Pepperus Piggy in Epic Yarn Lincoln Loud in One House with Eleven Kids RubRub in The Entire Alphabet Four in The Battle for BFDI TSRITW IRL in ??? Chapter VI: The Glitchy Matrix Five Neighbour Machines in Fandom Frenzy M.E.R.G. in Blocky Battle Cuphead in Walking Down Memory Lane Rolly in That’s How She Rolls Colin the Computer in The Digital Monster Chapter VII: The Jackbox Crossover Party Pack 1 in FibSwatSpudful Party Pack 2 in Quidiot EarCorp 2 Party Pack 3 in Trivia Fakin' Quispionage K.O. Party Pack 4 in Brackoodle Monsternet 3* Party Pack 5 in Split the Patently Mad Verse Dome Las Cuatro Fantasmas in FOUR! Ending Cutscene PT Bosses Files =Shops= Porkrind's Emporium RubRub's Warehouse of Weaponry Pepperus Piggy: Costume Creator The Store of Secrets (owner: TSRITW IRL) Category:Blog posts